


and they say love is a journey

by oblivoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivoid/pseuds/oblivoid
Summary: in which coma magnus finds himself with a convincing dream alec, enough so that he invites him on things that would snatch the breath away from magnus if he were awake.3x15 spoilers !title from "i get to love you" by ruelle.





	and they say love is a journey

Magnus was floating, he was light, ephemeral. He knew somehow he was sleeping, in between realms like a piece of thin veil strapped around the waist of worlds. All Magnus last remembered was the warm feeling of blood sliding down his face, his body taking control of him more than his mind and shaking uncontrollably, like a livewire, his head like it had been shot with a thousand arrows, his last words to Alexander "I love you", his last words ever in his native language.

Suddenly, it felt like someone had grabbed him by the wrist, and Magnus was drawn a picture: a scenery. Of the flickering golden lights in Alexander's room, of the mahogany table that he had first placed down a cup of wine for the exhausted Shadowhunter sprawled in the cobalt couch, and a sharp intake of breath had Magnus turning around. 

Alexander, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans stood there, his blue eyes shining with some sort of emotion. His hair was tousled, his cheeks flushed with colour as if he had not slept for days. Magnus took this all in. Yet he still looked beautiful, like an angel, like a blessing. Magnus tried his best to grab on to this dream-version of Alexander, knowing that when he awoke--or when he didn't--the boy would most likely not be there.

The edges of Alexander blurred, and as Magnus extended an arm, his hands trembling ever-so-slightly, his black nail polish chipping off at the corners, Magnus asked, "Dance with me?" 

Alexander tentatively put out his hand. His slender fingers touched Magnus', and for a second he held his breath, terrified that they could not touch. But they were tangible, at least to each other. As Alexander pulled Magnus closer to him, taking the breath away from him as they spun closer and closer, Magnus could feel Alexander's breath on his shoulder, as he was always that little bit shorter than Magnus, and as he stared into Alexander's eyes, the reflection of his mundane eyes like a punch to his gut, Magnus expertly twirled out of Alexander's grasp, and their hands stretched taut.

Magnus gave Alexander a daring smile as he tugged Magnus back, and the lapels of his jacket flew like a phoenix taking flight, fiery and swift. As Alexander slid a hand beneath his waist, quelling his painful thoughts, Magnus let himself be dipped backwards, and Alexander whispered, the words tickling not just Magnus' skin, but his heart, "Magnus, stay with me."

Suddenly, it felt like Magnus was being pulled backwards, by a force that was greater than their hands and hearts and souls entertwined, and as he fell backwards, the colour of his magic in Alexander's eyes clouding with panic as his hand closed desperately around Magnus' already open hand, as he gave himself up to the void, the whirlpool of emotionless worlds as this beautiful, dream world faded from view, and so did his beautiful, dream Alexander, Magnus whispered three words that he did not know if were carried away by Alexander's anguished cry.

 

_"I love you."_


End file.
